Report on ACE 2010 - Dilrukshi Abeyrathne
Attending Report - ACE 2010 By Dilrukshi Abeyrathne The 7th International Conference on Advances in Computer Entertainment Technology Incorporating 5th International Conference on Digital Interactive Media in Entertainment and Arts Date:'''17-19 Nov. 2010 '''Venue: '''Taipei World Trade Center Nangang Exhibition Hall, No. 1, Jingmao 2nd Rd., Nangang District, Taipei City 11568, Taiwan After welcoming all the attendees by Professor Jiungyao Huang, Professor Steven Feiner presented the Opening Keynote about Augmented Reality (AR) and Entertainment. In his keynote, while highlighting the importance of AR to blur out boundaries between real world and virtual world, he further explained possible practical applications which are able to function with current technical products such as eyewear AR displays. In the session 1 chaired by Professor Kitamura from Tohoku University, Japan, there were four presentations about projects; ImpAct, LightTracker, Tangible Optical Chess on an Interactive Tabletop Display and Music Pattern. In the second session chaired by Professor Daisuke Sakamoto from Japan Science and Technology Agency, Japan, was mainly focused on Affective Computing and there were some interesting projects such as Real-time contextual affect detection, Lovotics, Understanding affective quality of motion in UI, and Charisma. In Lovotics presentation, audience gave a lot of interesting feedbacks and their suggestions to apply for future developments. In the evening, the poster & Creative showcase madness session was held. Each presenter briefed their research within 30 seconds time slot. There were two presentations from MXR lab members about Ambicraf and Liquid Interfaces. As the presenter explained, the PapeRo robot is now available for purchasing and they are providing a programmable platform to program the robot very convenient way. PaPeRo robot is enabled facial and voice recognition with an autonomous behavior for obstacle avoidance. It’s programmable platform is called PaPeRo Creator. In the poster session, we had 15-16 presentations and there were one poster from MXR lab which is presented about Investigation of Software patterns of User Experience. In the demo session, we were able to follow some interesting projects. Ambicraf project with Mili… MARGE is a platform to create mobile AR applications with existing game engine for users. It was presented by Jian Gu from IDMI… Interactive game called Group Jump Rope Orchestra allows users to play together according to the music. This project is called VirtualPhilharmony which allows users to obtain the sensation of conducting a real orchestra. This is called Neighbors’ Shadow which allows users to interact with virtual world. The system takes shadows of users waiting in front of the system and generates funny animation using them. On Thursday, 18th Nov. the second keynote speech was presented by Professor Yi-Ping Hung about Tabletop interaction and it’s future. In this presentation, he introduced two recent working prototypes called, i-m-Lamp and i-m-View. The third session chaired by Professor Huang was mainly focused on sensation and presented projects such as A large-scale display for public, QoE assessment in Haptic Media etc... In the evening, Professor Adrian Cheok chaired the fourth session based on designing games for children. In most of the presentations like Fantasies in Narration by Professor Vivian and Jecripe explained how to evaluate effectively systems mainly designed for children and the importance of collecting feedbacks from children. Session five was chaired by Professor Masahiko Inami from Keio University, Japan focusing Interactivity. In this session MoPH, Multitouch Interactive DJing Surface, Cloud Display, EyeGuitar and Outdoor skateboarding projects were presented. The ACE Banquet program was held in the evening at Grand Victoria Hotel and Mr. Thomas Crampton was the keynote speaker of that session. He explained about the Social media, brands and future of social media. At the end of the dinner, there were nice dancing and singing cultural performances. On Friday, 19th Nov. the sixth session was held and it was chaired by Professor Michael Haller. The main focus was the Next generation interfaces. In this session there were two presentations from MXR lab: Liquid Interfaces and Food Internet Communication. We received several interesting comments and feedbacks to improve our concepts. Seventh session chaired by Professor Vivian Chen and it was focused on Innovative gaming tools. In the afternoon, last session was chaired by Professor Maki Sugimoto from Keio University, Japan focusing Interaction Design. Finally at the Award ceremony Liquid Interfaces from MXR lab won the '''Creative showcase Golden Award.